


Love overcomes all

by FrostSwanWitch



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fix-It, Fluff, Forgiveness, Happy Ending, M/M, Post 1x13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 02:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7202231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostSwanWitch/pseuds/FrostSwanWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Saphael story I wrote because I needed a fix-it to the situation after 1x13. Basically where we left it on the show. This is what should have happened. I hope this'll happen in Season 2 !</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love overcomes all

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, this is my first COMPLETE fanfic. I wanted to try my hand at writing stories after spending years reading them. Hope you'll like it !  
> Leave a comm' at the end and give some kudos if you liked it !

Simon felt guilty. After rescuing Jocelyn Fray from the (admittedly) evil hands of Valentine, he had left the group at the Institute and wandered off in the streets of New York. Don’t get him wrong, he was happy for Clary who had (finally) gotten her mother back alive and a little (okay, a lot) satisfied about Jace being her brother. That was hilarious. Although the way they looked at each other was pained and not really family-friendly…

 

That led him to think of his own (human) family and the conversation he had had with his mother the day before…

“Hi Mom” he said.

Simon, is that you? Oh my god, are you okay ? You don’t sound okay. Did anything happen? Are you hurt? 

“I’m FINE! I just……..you know when you know you’ve done something wrong but you don’t know how to fix it?” He softly whispered.

“Oh honey, tell me. You know I’ll always help you, however I can. 

“Well, I told you about me being a vampire right?

“Yes you did. What about it?

“When we went to get a book from the Hotel Dumort, Raphael opposed us with his clan. He said that we shouldn’t release Camille from her coffin just to get the location of the Book of the White. Then, because Clary persuaded be it was for a good cause, I did release her. She made me sign a contract with her so I couldn’t hurt her in any form and she told us where it was. Then she escaped. But not before Raphael learned what we had done. So he said that I wasn’t part of his clan anymore. That, I-I-I was dead t-t-to him.” he sobbed, “ I d-don’t know what to do to fix what I broke.

“You respect Raphael, don’t you ?”

“Yes but what does it have to do with….” 

“Hush, just answer my question. You like him ?”

“He’s a great vampire. So caring for his clan. He was there when I was reborn. He took care of me.”

“I mean, do you love him?”

“I…” he thought about it. The moments of peace between all the fighting. Movie nights after duties sitting on the couch, drinking blood while watching the latest superhero movies (sorry Batman, but Iron Man is way cooler), Raphael rolling his eyes at him for talking too much, Raphael calling him fledgling, Raphael shoving Simon off his favourite armchair because quote “You’re going to ruin it with your clumsy self”… All that caused a smile to bloom of Simon’s face.

“I think I do.

“Then you don’t need me anymore. Go to him and say you’re sorry. I assure you he will forgive you. 

“But what if he doesn’t?” Simon panicked. “I doubt his clan is very happy with me right now!”

“Then he’s an idiot.” She deadpanned. “Mon fils, tu es l’homme le plus adorable et le plus intelligent que je connaisse. Je suis sûre qu’il l’a remarqué aussi. » (My son, you are the sweetest and smartest man I have ever met. I am sure he noticed it too).

Her words warmed Simon’s heart and gave him hope. Hope to be forgiven.

 

Simon had been so lost in his memory that he had ended up at the Dumort. Huh, well what do you know? he thought Come on, you wimp, go in and apologize!

So he did. The living room, restored to its previous standards, was astonishingly beautiful. A new golden chandelier hang from the ceiling along with a copy of Edward Munch’s The Scream. Vampires had a great sense of humor sometimes. 

A familiar voice echoed in the hallway. 

“You are not welcome here, traitor.

Simon whipped around and said “Rafa?”

“You aren’t allowed to call me that anymore. What are you doing here ? Shouldn’t you be with your pathetic Shadowhunter friends? Hunting us “Downworlders” ?

All Simon’s hopes had been dashed for a calm reconciliation. 

“I came to apologize. I’m sorry, Raphael.”

“A bit late, don’t you think? “he said sarcastically. “You’re not one of us anymore. You chose them over YOUR OWN KIND! SHADOWHUNTERS !!!”

“I know, I know, I’m sorry !!!!!!!! All I wanted to do was help Clary and…”

“Clary? Clary, Clary, Clary, that’s all you ever say!!! Does she ever say thank you ? Noooooooo, all you do is be at her beck and call. You’re pathetic. Unworthy of my time. GET OUT.” He spat.

Simon looked wounded and had tears in his eyes. He sighed sadly and said, in a very calm voice : “You’re even more pathetic. Hiding behind those clothes and mouthing off and pushing people away. I am sorry I even came here to apologize. I am even more sorry I fell in love with you.” He slammed the door behind him. 

 

The silence was deafening.

 

Simon left. Raphael thought, I pushed him away. Simon loves me. SIMON LOVES ME ! The vampire’s eyes widened. “Simon, wait !!!” He searched the alley frantically for Simon. No trace. He tried to call Magnus from his cell. It went straight to voicemail. 

He then called Clary. She picked up on the second ring.

“Hello, who is this ?”

“Clary, it’s Raphael Santiago”

“Hi Raphael, is everything all right ?”

“Yes, just…have you seen or talked to Simon ?”

“No. Not since we rescued my mom. Why ? Where is he ?”

“Thank you, Shadowhunter”. And he hung up.

He ran around the block. A little café was still open. A lonely man, contemplative, sat drinking coffee at the window. Raphael ran towards it.

Simon sat there, miserable. Great, he thought, now Raph hates me even more. And he knows my secret. Guess Clary will have to do without me. I’m done.

A soft velvety voice reached his ears. “Simon?” No, it couldn’t be. He must have been imagining the voice. He closed his eyes as the man sat across from him. “Simon, cariño, please look at me.” Simon opened his eyes as the man took hold of his eyes. “I am sorry. Truly. I overreacted. There are no words that can explain how much I’ve hurt you.” He looked deeply ashamed. “I just…wanted you to know I love you too, mi luna y mis estrellas.” He softly pressed his lips against Simon’s. Simon beamed back at Raphael. “You love me?” “Nobody puts my baby in a corner”. 

They left the café hand-in-hand.

**Author's Note:**

> BTW, this is my Tumblr if you're interested. Come say hi !  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/frostswanwitch


End file.
